I Heart Los Angeles
by Jackie Mag
Summary: This AU story supposes that Brian comes to his senses about his feelings toward Justin before he does in the actual series.  It takes up where Justin is ending his trip to L.A. for the Rage movie.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the characters to "Queer As Folk". They are owned by Showtime and Cowlip._**

**_This AU story supposes that Brian comes to his senses about his feelings about Justin before he does in the actual series. It takes up where Justin is ending his trip to L.A._**

Brian goes to visit Justin in Hollywood in a surprise visit on a Thursday afternoon. He phones Justin when his taxi is pulling up to Brett's house. Justin answers, "Hello."

"Hey, I'm here in L.A., in fact, I'm in Brent's driveway. Are you home?"

"Oh, my gosh, Brian! What a surprise! Yeah, I'm home. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you by the front door. Have the butler let you in. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"OK. Great." Brian could tell that Justin was genuinely surprised, which is what he was hoping for, but there was also an element of his hiding something, which was not pleasing to him.

Brian rings the bell and, Toby, the butler, answers. Brian says, "I'm here to visit Justin Taylor. He knows that I'm here."

"Very good, sir. I'm Toby, and you are….?"

"Brian Kinney." He sets down his bag.

"Of course, Mr. Kinney. Will you be staying for a while?"

"For the weekend, if it's OK with Justin."

"Very good. "

"Is Brett here?"

"He's in the study."

"I'd just like to say 'Hello'."

"I'll get him. Wait here, please."

Toby scoots out of the room and two minutes later Brett enters the room. He's surprised and pleased to see Brian. "Brian Kinney! The original Rage. Glad to see you."

Brian shakes his hand. "Great to be here. I'm surprising Justin with a visit. I hope you don't mind if I stay for a couple of days."

"No, not at all. I'd like some of the folks working on the movie to meet you – you being the inspiration and all."

Brian shrugs. "Sure, that'd be great. 'Creating' Rage was all Justin and Michael, though."

"Justin has been great to work with. Does he know you're here? I think he had a visitor today already."

Brian's heart sinks a little, but he puts on his front. "I just phoned him. He'll be right out."

As if on cue, Justin emerges from the back of the house. "Brian!"

They embrace, kiss and hug. Brett smiles at the two.

Brian has needed to be with Justin for weeks now and is so happy to be holding him again. "I'll be here until Monday night. Can you stand having me around?"

"I think I can handle it." Justin says with a big grin on his face. "I missed you."

Footsteps are heard from down the hall. Connor James enters the room from the same direction that Justin came from.

Brett introduces Connor, "Brian Kinney, this is Connor James. He'll be playing Rage in the movie. Connor, Brian here was the inspiration for the character. You'll be playing him."

Brian shakes Connor's hand. "You'll be playing Rage, not me. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a fan of your movies."

Connor reciprocates, "I'm a fan of _yours_. And I'm a big fan of Justin." He gives Justin a one-armed hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Justin just smiles and allows the kiss. Brian reads that there's a little more than just a friendship going on here and his jealousy peaks a little. He suppresses showing it, though.

Justin offers, "Connor will be great playing the part. You should see him in his costume."

This is another sentence that slightly enrages Brian. The thought of this young hunk in shiny blue spandex, and Justin looking at him appreciatively, is bothering him. He can't let on, though, "I'm sure." He says smiling.

Connor says, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Brian. We'll have to get together to discuss the character of Rage. Justin, we'll talk later." He gives Justin a quick kiss on the cheek, and does the same to Brett. He waves and leaves.

"Come on back to the guest house. Isn't Brett's house beautiful?" Justin asks.

"It's amazing." Brian says, still wondering about Connor's relationship with his young love.

Brent says, "It was nice seeing you again. Make yourself at home. Toby will get you whatever you need."

Brian says, "I have everything I need right here." As he hugs and kisses Justin. He also sniffs him a little along his neck. He pauses for a second in his own thoughts.

Brett exits and Justin leads Brian by the hand to the guest house.

"Here we are. Home, sweet Hollywood home."

Brian looks at the ample guest house. He notices the slightly rumpled sheets on the bed. He inquires, "So, how was he?"

Justin looks puzzled, "How was who?"

"Oh, come on. Connor and you were fucking in here when I called."

Justin closes his eyes and lowers his head, "How did you know?"

"I can smell him on you. You know… that thing we do?"

"He doesn't mean anything to me. But, hey, I got to screw a movie star!" He is purposely acting flip about it.

"I can't tell you what to do." Brian is sitting on the bed now. He is looking wistfully at Justin.

Justin goes up to him to put his hands behind his neck. "You mean more to me than any casual fuck, you know that."

Brian puts his hands around Justin's waist and stares intently into his eyes. They kiss. Brian says, "You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"No. I followed the rules."

"So, this was the only time?"

"Well, we'd flirted before and I gave him a blow job at his place a couple of weeks ago. He's very sexy. But today was going to be the only time, for real."

Brian hugs Justin and whispers in his ear. "I want to talk to you about this. It's why I came out here." He pulls back. "Little did I know I'd find you humping a movie star." Justin starts to speak to protest, but Brian puts his finger over Justin's lips. "I have wanted to ask you this for a while." He sighs and bites his lip. "I want you and I to be exclusive to each other. I want to be the only one who has you. And you for me. I know I've said that monogamy is impossible, but I've changed my mind and I want to give it a go with you. If you'll agree."

Justin is taken aback. To hear this speech from Brian is amazing to him. _What's the world coming to_? "You're serious?"

Brian replies, "As serious as I've ever been. I need you to be mine and mine alone. Justin, I love you."

Justin gasps slightly and looks into his partner's eyes, "I love you, too." They embrace, following with a passionate kiss. "You never cease to surprise me. Why… are you saying this now?"

"I've missed you so much. I hate being away from you and not knowing what you're doing. I kept imagining you with various guys and the more I thought about it, the more it upset me. I can't keep on being this way. And, I'm tired of tricking when you're not around. I just don't want it anymore."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that you want to be mine alone or that you love me. I've wanted to hear those things for so long."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long for me to say." They kiss again.

"Well, now that you've said it, would you like to _show_ me?" Justin inquires.

"I would enjoy nothing more."

Justin smiles and heads to the shower. He silently knows that he has to wash off the Connor 'smell' before being with Brian. Brian joins him in the shower, but they save their lovemaking for the bed. They spend the rest of the day there, locked in each other's arms.

Later that weekend…

Justin offers, "I'm going to tell Brent that I'm going to be going back to Pittsburgh for a week for a break. I've earned it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to jeopardize…"

"I'm sure. I know enough to know how these projects drag on. One week off isn't going to kill the project. I'm just assistant art director."

"And a damn good one, I'm sure."

"Storyboards are my life." Justin says.

"How's your hand been holding out?"

"I have to take breaks now and then, but, overall, OK."

Brian kisses the palm of Justin's right hand. "I'll be happy to have you home for a few days. Everyone will be thrilled to see you. You can fill Mikey in on the movie details."

"Yeah, that'll be great, but not as great as being with you. … Tell me again."

"What?"

"You know. Say it again." Justin begs.

Brian is being purposefully evasive. "What?"

Justin sighs and then prompts his partner, "I love you, Brian."

"I love you, too."

Before they leave L.A., though, Brett tells them that the plug has been pulled from the movie project. So, when Justin packs he packs ALL of his things to return to Pittsburgh. He's disappointed, of course, that the movie is done. Brian is sorry, too, but glad that this means that Justin can come back for good. Justin realizes that this is really the opportunity to start a new life with Brian back home. Now that Brian has taken the next step by requesting monogamy and admitting his love, Justin is filled with hope for their future.


	2. Lofty Goals

_**This is an AU story – separating the QAF timeline when Justin is in L.A.. **_

_**I HEART LOS ANGELES – Part 1**_

_**Brian flies to L.A. to see Justin. While he's there, Brian finally tells Justin that he loves him and asks that they have an exclusive relationship. Justin agrees, thrilled that his partner has moved their relationship forward. The Rage movie is cancelled while Brian is there, so the guys return to Pittsburgh.**_

I HEART LOS ANGELES – Part 2 - LOFTY GOALS

After they return to Pittsburgh, Justin moves back in with Brian. His empty drawer is waiting for him.

_Brian returns home from Kinnetic one day and finds Justin collecting some of his portfolio printouts and putting them away. Brian hugs him from behind then looks over his shoulder to see the artwork. _

"_These are good."_

"_They're brilliant."_

"_An artist can never have too high an opinion of himself."_

"_There were supposed to be part of my final project for art school."_

"_Still can be."_

"_Nah. I'm not going back to school."_

"_After Hollywood it'd seem like a prequel."_

"_And not a very good one. I'm just going to take it easy and figure out what I want to do."_

"_How about a job in the art department of one of the leading advertising agencies in Pittsburgh?"_

"_No, thanks. It's time I made my own way in the world."_

"Would you like to have a studio space for yourself?"

"I'd love to, but I'd have to find a space to rent somewhere in town. It won't be easy."

"I have a proposition for you." Justin gives him a one eyebrow raised look. "Not that." Brian smiles. "Maybe that later, but, no, that's not what I'm talking about now. Remember when the loft below us was being broken up into 2 units? They would be banging away 6 days a week starting at…"

"8 am. Oh, yeah, I remember. Rather merciless after a Friday night at Babylon." Justin remembers.

"Yeah, not fun. Anyway, that was a few months ago. There's that blond gal on one side and the fat redheaded guy on the other side. Well, it seems fat redheaded guy has moved out. I think we should buy that half loft and make it into your studio."

"How did you find out that he moved out? When did that happen?" 

"I had your mom put an alert on her computer system about anything coming available in the area the minute it happened. You'd talked about a studio, so she and I were keeping an eye out."

"How much would it cost?"

"I went over the numbers with Ted and it looks like we can swing it no problem. There's also a possibility we can make you and your art a business and write it off as a business expense. Ted's working on that. Mel's looking into it, too."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

Brian approaches Justin, putting his arms around his young partner's waist. "I knew you'd be looking for studio space and I want to do what I can to make it possible for you. Besides, you have to start making the millions I was planning on so I can finally get a real return on my investment in your schooling."

"Or you might be doing it because you love me?"

"That's always a possibility." They embrace and share a kiss.

Brian motions towards one half of the loft. "I was thinking that we could even put a spiral staircase here, so you could come and go as you please without having to use the hall and the building stairs."

"That'd be awesome."

"Your mom is going to bring over the information later. I want to make a bid right away, so this opportunity doesn't slip away. We're lucky that the space below us has become available."

"I'm lucky to have you."

Jennifer arrives at the loft later that night and Brian submits a bid for the ½ loft below his own. The bid is accepted within a few days, and within days Justin sets up a studio for himself in the space. A spiral staircase is added later, facilitating travel between the floors. The large elevator in the building is convenient for Justin's rather large canvases when it's time to transport them.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this story for me.**_

_**Next up: The artist emerges….**_


	3. The Artist Emerges

Justin creates many inspired paintings over the next few weeks, with Brian by his side as an encouraging voice and muse. The new demi-loft studio, with its great morning light and high ceilings, is a great space for the young artist. Most mornings when Brian gets up, Justin is already in the studio making the most of the early light. The senior partner will bring coffee to his artist in residence and they often have breakfast in the studio.

Lindsay is excited for Justin that he has such a great space in which to work. She comes over one day to visit and is struck by some newer pieces that he has created. She tells him that she's going to talk to her gallery's owner, and ask him to do a show just for Justin's work.

The plan comes together and "Emerging local artist – Justin Taylor" opens. Lindsay makes sure all of the art critics of any weight are there, including Sam. She hates asking him for any favors, but he does have a lot of influence in the arts. Brian makes some calls, too, and they work together on making sure this event is known in the art world and well advertised. Sam is very impressed by the works and talks to Justin at length. (He also manages to keep his hands off of Lindsay.) It's a big hit and there are some write ups in art publications.

Lindsay gets some calls the following week. One is a New York gallery owner that would like to show a couple of Justin's pieces. By the time he's done talking to her, she has convinced him to make it four large pieces and a smaller one. Brian and Justin are thrilled at the news and plans are made for transporting the pieces to NYC. Daphne offers to ride along with Justin in a rented truck. She can visit a friend who lives in Chelsea and help Justin installing his pieces in the show. They pack up a rented truck and head to New York.

The day comes for Justin's art to be shown in NYC. Brian flies out to be with his partner. They share a weekend filled with schmoosing, wine, cheese and, of course, making love in a nice hotel room. Justin sells one of his pieces for $5,000 and another for $1,000. This is a great start for him.

Brian has to fly back a couple of days later. Justin and Daphne stay for a few more days, and the young artist makes a number of contacts in the industry. Sam meets with him and introduces him to an agent, who takes him on as a client. All in all, it has been a very successful trip.

Justin phones Brian to keep him up on what's happening. Daphne and Justin leave to head back to Pittsburgh. They tell Brian that they might do the whole trip in 1 day or break it up, they hadn't decided yet. As they are driving home traffic is slowed for miles to clean up a terrible accident. As they drive past, Justin can see it is a truck similar to the one they're driving that has overturned. The cross winds had been brutal that day and he could see how such an accident could happen. They drive on, but, because of the delay, decide to get a motel room overnight in Somerset, Pennsylvania, an hour and a half out of Pittsburgh. They are so tired they don't bother calling home. They fall asleep as soon as they get to their room. (Two double beds, for those keeping track.)

Brian hears about the accident on the highway and, with the description of the vehicle, is very worried that it was Justin's truck that overturned. As he's trying to reach him, Justin is sound asleep. Daphne's phone has gone dead, so she's not picking up, either.

Finally, Justin hears the phone on Brian's tenth attempt at reaching him. It's about 1 am.

"Thank God. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Why? What time is it?" Justin asks.

"It's 1 am. I've been trying to reach you for hours now."

"We were asleep. We decided to stay overnight in Somerset. I'm sorry I didn't call. To tell you the truth I was so wiped I just fell asleep as soon as we got here. Traffic was rough; there was some kind of accident on the way here."

"That's why I was so worried. The truck that crashed was like the one you're driving. Both the man driving and female passenger was killed."

"Oh, my God. That's terrible."

"I tried reaching you on your cell, but you didn't answer. I … was so fuckin' scared. I said, 'Please don't let anything happen to him'."

"God, Brian. I'm sorry I slept through the cell phone ringing."

"It's OK. The important thing is that you're all right. I love you."

"I love you, too, Brian."

"When will you be back home?"

Justin groggily considers what all they were planning. "We'll have breakfast, drive into town and drop the remaining canvases off at Lindsay's gallery. Then, I guess we can return the truck. I dunno; probably have lunch at the Diner. I probably won't see you until you get back from work."

"I'll drop by the Diner to see you, although I have a lunch meeting and won't be able to visit for long."

"That's OK. I miss you."

"Not more than I miss you."

_**Author's Note: Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this story for me.**_

_**Next up: The surprise….**_


	4. The Surprise

The next morning Justin and Daphne follow his plan and get the truck back before lunch at the Diner. They're sitting at the counter chatting with Debbie when Brian enters. He walks straight to Justin and takes him in his arms, squeezing him tightly to him. They are very happy to see each other; Brian relieved that Justin and Daphne weren't hurt, Justin just glad to be back home in his lover's arms. Brian gives Daphne a kiss on the cheek.

Brian says, "I'm so glad to see you guys. Daphne, thanks for making this trip with Justin."

"No problem. It was fun, except for that ride home."

Justin agrees, "It was exhausting. I'm glad we got a good night's rest last night. Hey, listen, I hope you don't mind, but I told my mom we, or at least I, could come over for dinner tonight around 6. She's excited to hear about the trip."

Brian says, "I've got a late meeting and something to do after that, so, sorry, no. But I'll meet you back at the loft after you finish dinner with your mom. Tell her I'm sorry I have to miss it."

"That's OK. I understand." Justin tries to hide his disappointment. He wants to spend as much time with Brian as possible right now.

Brian puts his hand on Justin's chin to tilt his face toward his own. He looks into his blue eyes, "I have a surprise for you when you get home."

"Good surprise?"

"Mmmm hmm. Phone me as you're leaving your mom's tonight, so I'll know when you'll be home. OK?"

"OK. I promise."

"I love you, Justin."

"I love you, too."

Brian gives Justin another kiss and then takes off for his meeting. Justin drops Daphne off, then sees Lindsay and Mel that afternoon and gets them updated on the gallery and everything. They are thrilled for him. He goes to his mom's for dinner and talks to her and Molly for over an hour about all that's happened. He excuses himself, though, when he can. He's anxious to get home and see Brian. He phones as he's leaving, as promised.

As he opens the door to the loft, everything looks surreal. There are no lights on, but candles everywhere. Brian greets him with open arms and spins him around once in his embrace.

"Hello. Nice to see you, too." Justin says, smiling. "What's with all of the candles? Is your redecorating with candles the surprise?"

"No. I just did that to make it more romantic."

"You? Romance? You've been doing well, don't get me wrong, but this is a little beyond your usual."

"I know. I wanted it to be special tonight."

"What's the surprise?"

"Well, two things. One … I bought you a tux. Bought one for me, too. Armani." He shows Justin the tuxes hanging off of the spiral staircase.

"Wow! These are beautiful. Not my style for every day occasions, but still very nice. Thank you."

"I thought that since you are a successful artist and all, with more and more gallery openings in your future, it might be nice to have. It'll have to be fitted for you, of course." He pauses and pulls Justin to him in a close embrace. "I'm so happy for you that you're doing so well with your art."

"I've been very lucky."

"Not to mention talented." They kiss. Brian sighs, then takes a deep breath. "Let's just put on the jackets. OK?"

"Sure."

Brian gets Justin's jacket out and helps him into it. He puts on his own. They look in the mirror.

"Holy shit." Brian says.

"What?"

"You look…"

"Good? Bad? Laughable?" Justin asks.

"Beautiful." He turns to Justin. "When I thought you were possibly in that accident on the highway, I realized how much you mean to me. I was so afraid that I'd lost you." He bites his lip and says, "Your other surprise is in your right pocket."

Justin reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold wedding band. He gets a very surprised look on his face and he looks up at Brian.

"Justin Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Oh, my God," Justin whispers, he can't believe Brian _I-don't-believe-in-love-I-believe-in-fucking_ Kinney just proposed. He looks back up at Brian with so much love, adoration and trust, and is surprised, but yet not so, in seeing those exact same emotions reflected in Brian's eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will! Oh, Brian!" Justin is so elated that Brian has proposed.

They hug and kiss. Brian takes Justin's hand and slips the ring on the young man's finger, then reaches into his own pocket and hands his love a matching ring for himself. Justin slips it on Brian's ring finger and they kiss again. They look into each other's eyes, so happy at this moment. Brian says, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Oh, my God. I wasn't expecting this. You never cease to surprise me."

"And you never cease to amaze me with how much you love me back and how happy you've made me. Plus look at it this way," he says with his patented Kinney smirk, "you know the first time you'll be able to show off the new tux."

_**Author's Note: Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this story for me.**_

_**I haven't decided yet if that's all I'm writing on this story line. There might be more chapters coming later.**_


	5. Golden Ceremony

A few weeks later, the plans have all come together and the day of the wedding has arrived. Emmett has been coordinating the whole thing and he's buzzing around, checking all of the details.

The ceremony is taking place at the Regency, a downtown hotel. It's been set up so that the wedding and reception will take place in the same grand ballroom. The processional music will be played on a harp and a there will be a DJ for the reception. No violin music will be played.

The colors for the wedding are yellow and black. The use of yellow is to match the golden gardenias that Justin requested. He had heard that if your love breathes on golden gardenias the day of your wedding that they will be true forever. The flowers weren't easy to get, but Brian told Emmett that, if that's what Justin wants, that's what they'll get.

An arbor is set up on one end of the room. It's been decorated with vines and the gardenias. Folding chairs are placed on what will be the dance floor. There are eight tables set up for wedding guests.

Lindsay and Mel have flown in with the kids for the event, so that they can be with the guys and so Gus can be a ring bearer for his father. Brian's best man is Michael. Justin has asked his friend Daphne to stand up for him.

The guests arrive and sit to wait for the ceremony to start.

Michael walks down the aisle and stands by the arbor. Brian is next down the aisle. He's wearing his new Armani tux with a long black tie and has a yellow boutonnière and pocket square. He and Michael shake hands and then hug. Daphne enters wearing a yellow dress. She walks down the aisle and stands by the arbor. The crowd sighs as Justin walks down the aisle next. His mother, Jennifer is on his arm. Jennifer wears a butter yellow dress and has corsage to match. Justin is wearing his new tux with a long yellow tie and boutonnière. Justin kisses and hugs his mom. She hugs and kisses Brian, and then she sits. Daphne takes her place next to Justin.

Brian and Justin look at each other with love in their eyes. The feelings they have for each other radiates throughout the room and everyone can feel it. There is no mistaking the love that's there.

The minister starts the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Brian and Justin in marriage. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, as it is a commitment between two people to give themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Brian and Justin have written their own vows, which they will share with you now. Brian?"

Brian clears his throat to speak. "Justin, you have made such a difference in my life. I never knew that I could love someone like I love you. I didn't think it was possible for me. You are my partner, my Sunshine, and everything I could ever want for the rest of my life. I love you."

Justin looks lovingly into Brian's eyes and says, "Brian. You've loved me, nurtured me, and have always been honest with me. You have made me a man in so many ways. I feel as though I've grown up in the time I've been with you and now I can't wait to grow old with you." He pauses, leans forward and says, "Is it OK that I said 'grow old'?" Brian chuckles and nods. Justin concludes by saying "I love you." Brian touches Justin's cheek with his hand.

The minister speaks. "Now it's time for the exchanging of the rings. May we have the rings, please?"

Gus knows his cue and jumps up to hand the rings to the minister. The men smile at Gus. Brian bends down to give Gus a quick kiss before he returns to his mother in the front row.

The minister says "Brian, please place the ring on Justin's finger as you repeat after me. I Brian," (He repeats the vows as requested…)

"Take thee Justin to be my husband."

"I will care for you and love you all the days of my life, 'til death do us part."

"Justin, repeat after me. I Justin," (He places the ring and repeats, also…)

"Take thee Brian to be my husband."

"I will care for you and love you all the days of my life, 'til death do us part."

The minister smiles. "By the powers that be and the loving witnesses here assembled, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss."

They kiss and the crowd cheers and applauds. Gus runs to hug his father's leg. Brian picks him up and gives him a kiss. Justin hugs them both. Congratulatory hugs all around amongst those in the ceremony. Then Brian and Justin head down the aisle, holding hands and smiling at those applauding. Michael escorts Daphne. Jennifer holds hands with Gus as they precede all of the other guests down the aisle.


	6. The Reception

After they walk down the aisle Brian surprises Justin by pulling him to him and kissing him with a fiery kiss that he knows Justin wouldn't have felt right doing in front of the ceremony. When they end the kiss, Brian runs his fingers under Justin's lapels, "Hey, hubbie. You look so hot in that tux."

"You're pretty smolderingly sexy yourself. I'll have to prove to you how much …later."

"You're on."

They kiss again with great passion. By this time, however, the wedding guests have filtered down the aisle to join the happy couple.

Michael taps Brian on the shoulder, "Hey, the honeymoon hasn't started yet. Give it a rest."

The newlyweds end their kiss looking into each other's eyes. They turn and accept handshakes and hugs from the guests. Brian had told Justin early in the wedding plans that he didn't want a 'receiving line' as he felt they were rather phony and more than he wanted to handle. He'd said, "If they want to congratulate us, they can walk up to us at any point and say so. I'm not lining up like I'm waiting for a firing squad." Justin respected Brian's wish and so they used this time after the ceremony to receive those well wishes.

Emmett leads them to the seating area for the meal. The head table is just for the grooms. Michael sits with Ben, Hunter, Debbie and Carl. Daphne sits with her boyfriend, Justin's mom and her boyfriend and Justin's sister. Lindsay and Mel sit with Gus and Jenny Rebecca. Ted and Blake sit with Emmett.

Speeches are made by the couple's close friends and family just as dinner has started to be served.

Michael is the first to speak, "Brian and I have been friends for 20 years. We've been through a lot together and he's one of the most honest and loyal people you could ever meet. When he met Justin, we all thought he was going to be like all of Brian's others, but it quickly became evident that there was something special about Justin with Brian. They really cared about each other, and Brian, whether he liked it or not, was falling in love. I'm so happy that they've made this commitment to each other today. Ben and I wish them all the happiness in the world. Love you both."

Daphne is next. "Justin and I have been friends forever. We've been so close over the years, sharing many things. He is one of the greatest guys you'll ever meet. I love him and I love Brian being with him. It's a special combination. All the best to you guys."

Jennifer speaks now, "Justin is my loving son, my confidant, my hero. He's been through a lot in the last few years and Brian was with him every step of the way." She pauses. "When your child is born you wish all of the best in the world for them, in whatever shape or fashion that may take. I'm so happy that Justin has found Brian and I wish them happiness and love all of their days."

Lindsay makes a speech, as does Ted and Emmett. Debbie tries to speak but ends up trailing off her speech with her tears.

A nice steak dinner is enjoyed by all present. There is an open bar and much wine is served. The chairs for observing the ceremony are cleared, opening the dance floor.

The DJ sets up and plays dinner music during the meal. As the meal is finishing, Emmett calls to the crowd. "At this time, we'd like to ask the happy couple to come up and have their first dance."

Brian and Justin walk to the dance floor together hand in hand. As they get to the floor, Justin hands his husband a gift box. Brian opens it and there is a brand new white silk scarf in it. He laughs and places it around his neck.

Justin says, "I thought you could use a new one… new beginnings and all." Brian kisses him in appreciation.

They dance to "Save the Last Dance for Me." They follow some of the same steps that they did on prom night. Brian and Daphne had worked with Justin a couple of nights in trying to remember how they danced that night.

After much dancing and celebration the evening ends and the guests all leave, except for the grooms, Michael, Ted & Emmett. They sit at the bar as the cleaning staff circulates. Brian and Justin have had such a great evening, it's like they don't want it to end. They finally say their good nights and all have rooms at the hotel.

The next day the newlyweds fly off to their honeymoon. One week in Ibiza, for the beaches and the nightlife, to be followed by a week in Paris, for the shopping and the art museums.

Life is good for Brian and Justin and they have many, many happy years together.

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review. Read "Three Is Better Than One" for a story that could have happened after this one.**_


End file.
